Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding component, for a vehicle, which includes: a fixing portion to which a bracket for attachment to a vehicle body is fixed; and a holding portion for holding a predetermined member such that the fixing portion and the holding portion are integrated with each other.
Description of Related Art
A plurality of wiring members such as wiring harnesses to be mounted to a vehicle, are mounted to a vehicle body so as to be held by, for example, a holding component for a vehicle, such as a clamp (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-143309).
Among the components for vehicles as described above, there is a component that includes: a holding portion for holding, between surface portions or the like thereof, a corrugated tube having a plurality of wiring members accommodated therein; and a fixing portion to which a bracket for attachment to a vehicle body is fixed, such that the holding portion and the fixing portion are integrated with each other. The fixing portion is formed so as to have: a housing portion for housing the bracket that has been moved upward through a lower opening; and an elastic piece having an engaging claw portion that projects inward in the housing portion. The elastic piece is formed so as to be elastically deformed such that, due to the engaging claw portion being pressed from the lower side thereof by the bracket that is moved upward in the housing portion, an upper-side portion of the elastic piece is deformed, in a direction orthogonal to the entering direction, by a lower-side portion serving as an originating point. This elastic deformation allows the bracket to be moved further upward. When the bracket has been moved further upward and an engagement hole portion of the bracket reaches a position of the engaging claw portion, the elastic piece is elastically restored by the engaging claw portion entering the engagement hole portion of the bracket. At this time, the bracket is in a removal preventing state in which the engaging claw portion having entered the engagement hole portion prevents the bracket from being removed downward, whereby the bracket is engaged with and fixed to the fixing portion.
In this structure, in the housing portion for housing the bracket having entered from the lower side, by the elastic piece being elastically deformed, the bracket needs to be moved over the engaging claw portion. Therefore, above the engaging claw portion, a space that is wider in the up-down direction than the upper end portion (a portion above the engagement hole portion) of the bracket needs to be provided. As a result, the bracket that has been engaged with and fixed to the fixing portion is movable upward/downward in the wider space, whereby instability in the bracket may occur.
An object of this invention is to reduce, in a holding member which includes: a housing portion to which a bracket is fixed; and a holding portion for detachably holding a predetermined member such that the housing portion and the holding portion are integrated with each other, instability in the bracket having been fixed.